


No, no, no. This is a terrible idea.

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether one of them is a Time Lord or they're both companions I leave to you. (Slash goggles optional.) </p><p>However it works out, they're going to get into a whole lot of mischief because John and Rodney can't help but get into trouble. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, no, no. This is a terrible idea.

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
